Dawn Before Dusk
by RayLedgend
Summary: Dark caves aren't very safe. Dawn learns that the hard way when she falls down a ledge. Injured and unable to see, will Dawn's salvation come from an older trainer who stumbles across her? Short answer: No. A dark story containing explicit scenes of the rape variety. Read at own risk! Not for kids!


Dawn gasped as she came across a new landmark she hadn't seen before. "That's some cave!" She said to herself excitedly. It was indeed a cave to marvel at. Gigantic, and tilted down into the earth, it seemed to go on forever. Dawn grinned and picked up some pebbles at her feet, then perked up her ears as she tossed them in. The stones echoed for what felt like a full minute as they tumbled down, eliciting assorted cries from some cave dwelling Pokemon. Now, this. This was exciting. There was just one problem.

Dawn peered into her bag. She had only started her journey not long ago, and she didn't really have many Pokemon with her to light up such a dark cave. A Prinplup, Roselia and Buneary made up her only team. Two steps in and she wouldn't be able to see a hand in front of her face. Whatever cool Pokemon were waiting inside, it wasn't worth getting lost over. Dawn stood still in thought for a moment.

"No guts, no glory." She eventually decided. With a confident grin, she took a few steps into the cave. Big mistake. Before she had made much progress, Dawn slipped over a loose stone, and that was only the beginning. Once that first stone was knocked loose, the entire floor under her started to undo itself. Before she could react, Dawn found herself sliding down the sloped cave floor, struggling to keep her footing the whole way down. Quickly, she lost her sight to the pitch black darkness of the cave, and soon after that, she lost her rather tenuous balance. Falling flat on her behind, Dawn started tumbling and rolling as she slid down faster and faster. Then, Dawn suffered one final fall. Within moments, the floor under her seemed to disappear, and she fell directly under the force of gravity down a small cliff.

"Uh." Dawn groaned, as she returned to her feet. By now her whole body ached, her left foot especially so, sharply throbbing as she tried to stand. Then, as if only now realizing what had happened to her, she shot her gaze in all directions. It all looked the same. Complete blackness surrounded her in all directions. Not even a glimmer of the cave entrance caught her eye. Now Dawn teared up, panicking slightly. With all of her strength, she did the one thing she could think of. "HELP!" No response. She didn't give up, though. She called out again and again, but eventually it became clear the only response she'd be getting was her own echo. She slumped, ready to weep from her situation by this point, but stopped herself.

"Not the time, Dawn." She said as she shook her head and started moving. She sniffled lightly as she slowly limped off in a random direction, arms outstretched, as she stumbled over the uneven ground. Her ankle still throbbed, but she gritted her teeth and tried to make progress in this blind maze. This attitude did not last for long.

"AH!" Dawn shrieked as she mistakenly stubbed her left foot on a small stalagmite, putting unexpected pressure on her ankle. Immediately, she fell to her knees and let her tears come out. "Damn it!" She swore aloud. "Where am I supposed to go?"

It was then as she felt all hope was lost that Dawn heard another set of footsteps behind her. "Who's there?"

"Whoa, whoa!" A trainer about 20 years old walked forward jovially, the ground around him illuminated by sparks from an Electabuzz. In addition, following close to him were a Venusaur and a Scyther, all outside their Pokeballs. "My name is Jon. I was just doing some training in this cave, and now that I'm done I'm heading back to town." He smiled warmly. "Are you alone? You look like you might need some help getting out of here." He looked at her sincerely, and Dawn Just about melted with joy.

"Oh thank goodness, yes! I tripped and fell down here, and I was so lost, I thought I might die in here, and then," Dawn spoke quickly, newfound excitement making her thoughts move at hyper speed. "Anyway, please, could you help me get out of this cave?"

"Gladly!" Jon smiled again. "The exit's actually only a few turns from here."

Dawn nearly collapsed with joy, but then did the opposite, and pushed herself back onto her feet. Then, she remembered the pain at her left ankle, and fell back to the ground. "Uhm, Jon?" She blushed. "I just remembered I got my foot hurt pretty bad when I fell." She scratched the back of her head, and laughed nervously. "Do you think I could lean on you, or something?"

"No problem at all. Venusaur!" A snap of his fingers constituted the remainder of his command, and swiftly, vines came from the behemoth plant, and grabbed dawn by each of her limbs, and lifted her into the air.

"Whoa! Wait just a sec!" Dawn shook, unsure what to feel. "This isn't what I had in mind."

"Heh." Jon smirked. "Tough shit!" At that, Venusaur pushed Dawn roughly against a wall. Her limbs stretched out, back pressed uncomfortably against stone, Dawn needed a second or two to process what happened. Venusaur's vines wrapped around her tight at her wrists and ankles, causing undue pain at the injured one. On instinct, Dawn tried to pull her limbs away, shaking her head in her struggle, but it was all futile. With full control, Venusaur pulled her away again, holding her at a slant above the ground, with her head as the high point, arms and legs still spread wide by the vines.

Jon then walked closer to her, casually and with a confident grin on his face. "You know, girlie? You don't look half bad." He ran his fingers slowly across her body, first feeling her soft cheeks, then next down to her chin. He then caressed her down her neck, and overtop of her shirt as he brought his fingers lower and lower. Dawn bit her lip as he did, struggling at the foreign feeling of his fingers rubbing against her small chest and stomach, but struggle as she might, Venusaur's hold was too strong. She couldn't budge an inch. Slowly, he brought his touch even lower, until he was rubbing against her tender womanhood through her miniskirt and panties.

Dawn blushed deep red and tried even harder to get away by now. Jon rubbed his fingers back and forth over her panties, as he got even closer and smelled her skin, facing her side and wrapping one arm down and around her front to feel her up. Taking deep breaths around her neck and shoulder area, Jon started grinning and moaning as the process went on. He touched her rougher, gripping at her crotch area tighter, then letting up over and over in a slow but steady rhythm, slowly increasing his grip strength.

Then, Jon wrapped his free arm around her upper back, and bent his wrist to start feeling her small breasts. Now his entire body was pressed against her, his chest and face feeling her young skin as he rubbed his entire form against her, licking at her cheeks and ears. She could feel his hardening member pushing against her thighs and hips through his clothes, and it was then that she tried the only thing she could do. She screamed for help again, as loud as she could. Not a good idea.

As soon as the word 'help' left her lips, Jon smacked her face hard against the cheek, knocking some spit from her mouth, as her head bobbled violently from the blow. "Don't you dare, bitch!" He growled.

"HELP!" She screamed again, softer this time from lessened energy. This time, her screams earned her a savage punch to the gut, leaving Dawn gasping for breath.

"I said quiet up, bitch! Tch," He grumbled to himself. "Not like there's anyone else around anyway." Jon turned around to look at his other pokemon and snapped his fingers again. "Scyther! Your turn!"

"Scyther!" The giant bug said with a low, menacing tone. Then, in a flash, it flew closer to dawn, pointing its bladed hands mere inches from her body. Her pupils shrunk as she directed all her focus to that sharpened blade. It looked like it could cut steel for Arceus' sake. She hyperventilated, breathing so quickly in her panic that she couldn't even scream, as the blade came close to her face. She did everything she could to pull her body back, shaking her head 'no' as she wriggled her body in struggle.

Then, Scyther moved the blade down passed her face, and toward her torso. With surgical skill, he pressed just the tip of his hooked sword arm against her shirt, and slowly cut a line down her clothing, exposing her flesh bit by tantalizing little bit. Dawn shut her eyes and looked away, but she could feel rushed air blowing against her as her clothing was torn away.

Within moments, it was done. Her shirt fell limp at either side of her body, only remaining on her at all from the arm holes. A bra was absent from the young girl, so her bare chest was plain for all to see, as was her flat belly. The only clothing left on her was her tiny miniskirt and panties, but Jon sought to remedy even that.

Dawn shook and started to scream as she felt the bug's blades again. Tough, thin, bony skin pressed against her waist as Scyther fed its cutter inside the elastic of her skirt. Feeling that cold hard swordlike appendage was all it took. Dawn now went into severe panic mode, scared to death of that bug's sharp limb. She took in breath to scream, and seeing that, Jon grabbed her face tightly, and looked her deep in the eye. "Don't you say another word, you hear? He's careful now, but if I even think I see you about to scream, I'll have my Scyther really cut you!" He trailed a finger down her cheek, and up the length of her arm to make his point. "You get me?" Dawn quickly nodded. "Good. Now keep quiet and hold still!"

By that point, Scyther had cut through the last bit of Dawn's skirt, and she felt it helplessly fall away under the force of gravity. Now she was almost fully uncovered, thin white panties protecting the last piece of her body. She started to tear up, but dared not make a sound, as Jon pulled the elastic of her panties away from her skin to give his mantis Pokemon a better hold. Dawn blushed deep cherry red as she heard the fabric tear as Scyther slowly cut through. Methodically, he cut through the front and around the bottom. Jon grinned a deep grin as the bug's cutter came up the other end. Mere threads kept the piece together toward the end, until those too gave way. Soon, Dawn's last remaining clothing fell down her legs in two separate pieces.

Dawn felt a deep pain in her stomach from both the shame and terror as Jon laughed a deathly, whistley laugh and knelt down to eyeball her privates up close. "Heh. Smooth and hairless. Just like I like to see on a little bitch like you." He palmed her womanhood, gripping her tightly with his fingers. Feeling his bare skin against hers in such a place was completely foreign to Dawn, so she blushed even deeper as he felt her. That wasn't even the half of it, though.

Hooking his fingers upward, Jon thrust his pointer and middle fingers into her vaginal hole. Surprised, Dawn nearly cried out with her discomfort as her vaginal walls stretched around Jon's two fingers. Her legs quivered and trembled despite the thick vine bonds from the complete alien-ness of the feeling. Slowly, once he was in, Jon rubbed his fingertips against her vaginal walls next, causing spasms of new feelings in Dawn's body. That wasn't all, though. Soon, Jon proceeded to push his wrist further into her, the ends of his fingers feeling her hymen as he did. He grinned even more frightfully as he felt it, but didn't say a word, as he pushed his fingers in and out of her, rubbing his thumb against her young, newly erect clit.

The feelings were building in Dawn's young body as Jon thrust fingered her steadily faster and faster. She shook her head from left to right and back as these new sensations became stronger and stronger, but as quickly as he began, he stopped and pulled out his fingers, sliding them against one another. Dawn blinked and caught her breath as she looked at him. "Well, I think that should just about do it." Jon said in a deeper than usual voice, rubbing the wetness from his fingers against her thigh. Then, he stood up, and let his trousers drop to the floor. Dawn tried not to look, but her gaze was drawn to him. Standing a good 7 inches and throbbing, Jon's manhood was pointed directly at her. Dawn's eyes widened, knowing exactly what he was planning. Gritting her teeth in anticipation of what was to come, Dawn tried her best to resolve herself.

Jon walked closer, the tip of his cock pressing against Dawn's opening now. Meticulously, Jon pushed his organ harder against hers. Dawn felt her body stretch as the tip forced its way in first. More and more of it followed, as her young walls were brought to the breaking point, clutching tightly around Jon's member. Forcing more of its length into here, Dawn stifled screams as Jon reached her young delicate hymen. He smiled, smirking as he saw the look in her eyes. With the tip pressed against her cherry, Jon grabbed Dawn by the waist and readied himself. "Take my cock, bitch!" With that, he pulled her in close, as roughly as he could, breaking her barrier and pushing his cock in until the base in one swift motion. Dawn couldn't hold back screaming now, and tried desperately to keep her lips closed, as Jon started thrusting with genuine power and ferocity. Her young body could not take the abuse, as she started bleeding from the crotch as all seven inches of his manhood pulled out only to slam back into her again and again. Her body shook each time, forced into a swinging motion as Venusaur failed to hold her steady.

Throbbing, stinging pain consumed her lower body now, as Jon laughed and rubbed his hands up and down her sides. "Ha! This is so good!" Jon said aloud as he felt her form. "You're so tight! I can barely last like this!" He grinned. Dawn just shook her head away in response, still screaming into her closed lips, tears falling from her eyes. In and out he thrust, getting even faster and more violent as Venusaur started to help out. Dawn could feel her body get pulled back into Jon's with each thrust, as Venusaur rhythmically retracted its vines in tune with Jon's thrusts, causing even more pain as Jon's length reached her inner walls over and over again. A sharp sting came from each thrust, but Jon clearly could not feel it. His eyes all but went back into his skull as he felt greater and greater pleasure from Dawn's tight vagina. By now, Jon was looking up and down her young body, all other images becoming a blur as he remained hyper focused on her form. It wasn't much longer until . . .

"Shit!" Jon grunted. "Here it cums, bitch!" With one final, intense thrust, Jon pulled her as close as she went, his penis directly against her womb. Then, with almost beast like reactions, he blew a quick busrt of air through his nose as he came hard and fast. His seed rocketed into her as he moaned a low moan out his nose and eyed her body. Dawn couldn't feel a thing besides pain down there, though as Jon pulled out. Her vaginal hole was a sputtering gape as semen and blood dribbled to the floor. In addition, her face looked like a PTSD victim. Deep emptiness was all you could see in her eyes, besides the thick watery tears that dripped down her cheeks. Her broken form did little to move Jon, however. In actuality, he laughed looking at her face after his treatment.

"Heh. Haha! HAHAHA! Oh, yeah, bitch. You're definitely a keeper!" No response. Dawn didn't move a single muscle. Jon didn't seem to mind. "Gengar," he called. Quickly, the ghost emerged from a shadow on the floor. Jon motioned at Dawn and gave his command. "Hypnosis!"

The grinning ghost Pokemon floated over to Dawn and looked her directly in the eyes. Dawn didn't so much as blink in response as the phantom's mental waves pulsed into her mind. Dawn's eyes drooped as sleep started to take her over. Jon laughed to himself again, and walked close to Dawn. "What's your name?"

"Dawn . . ." she said in a trance-like voice.

"Alright, Dawn. From now on, you're going to do everything I say, got it?"

"Everything . . ."

"You'll be my slave as long as you live!"

"Your slave . . ."

Jon laughed, chuckling at first, but soon turning to full blown maniacal laughter. "Ha! Well then, slave, I'll be back to bring you home at night time! Until then, you can wait there with Gengar and Venusaur, got it?"

"Wait here . . ." In her trance, you could see Dawn cry one final tear as her consciousness and free will slipped away. The emptiness in her heart was the last thing she felt. When she next woke up, she was made into a willing fuck toy for men and Pokemon alike, but Jon soon tired of her. Friends and family never found her. She died forgotten and alone.

**The End**

**Wow! I didn't realize until writing this how long it was since I wrote something I was genuinely proud of. I like this. I actually really like this. I did have other ideas when I first thought of this story, actually. The reason I didn't go for them is that they didn't really fit the mood I was adopting while actually writing this thing. In fact, I'm still not sure if that hypnosis bit at the end is any good. I used it if only because it was a legitimately decent closer rather than just 'the end'ing right after the climax, but I wonder if this was the right place for something like that. Eh, I'm rambling. If it's not too much trouble tell me what you thought. And with that, I'm out. See you next fanfiction!**


End file.
